The invention relates to a chair, more particularly for children and young persons, comprising a seat adapted to be adjusted in height and depth, a back rest arranged above the seat, a chair body adapted to be stood on the ground, on which at least one rack rail extending in the vertical direction is arranged and on which furthermore a holding means, associated with the seat, is adapted to run for adjustment in height, said holding means having a guide portion formed on it, a gear wheel arranged in a rotatable manner on the holding means, said gear wheel being in engagement with the rack rail, and drive means adapted to be caused to perform rotary movement by said gear wheel during vertical adjustment, said drive means being arranged on said holding means, said holding means constituting a seat holding part extending from its guide portion, on which holding portion a seat carrying part, connected with the seat is adapted to run in the direction of depth adjustment, said seat carrying part being drivingly connected with the drive means in such a manner that on resetting the holding means the seat is not only reset in height but automatically also in depth so that during its displacement upward or downward it simultaneously moves further forward or, respectively, rearward.